


Personal Safety Tips

by ChillieBean



Series: In The Summertime [2]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: implied mchanzo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-19
Updated: 2018-12-19
Packaged: 2019-09-22 20:28:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 805
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17066537
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChillieBean/pseuds/ChillieBean
Summary: Prompt: Do you think Jesse might give the fan some swimming lessons or personal safety tips?





	Personal Safety Tips

**Author's Note:**

> Asked by thotwing on Tumblr
> 
> If you can cast your minds back to In The Summertime, Junkrat suggests that Jesse should show Hanzo his instructional video. This is that video. It takes place between chapters two and three, before Jesse has drinks with Hanzo and Genji.

“You sure this is a good idea given today’s incident?”

“Mate, it’s a  _ perfect _ idea after today’s incident.” Junkrat plays with the portable holographic display on the table, it flickers to life and he grins, looking at Jesse. “And you use the word ‘incident’ like oiling up the guy was a  _ bad _ thing.”

“Well, oilin’ Hanzo wasn’t bad.” After the initial shock of watching the video wore off, Jesse’s been unable to wipe the grin off his face. Though he made the mistake of reading some of the comments in the video, and while some were flattering, others were bordering on obscene. He shudders, coming back to reality. “I wish Genji had the mind to at least let me know he’d be filming  _ and  _ uploading it.”

“Kids these days,” Junkrat sighs, now lost in his phone. “Here! This is the old safety video,” he hands over the phone. “It’s years old and the lifeguard who’s in the video isn’t even here anymore.”

Jesse watches the quite dated video, a blonde, middle-aged lifeguard is going through beach safety. He’s not even charismatic, just listing facts. Knowing  _ anyone  _ can do a better job, he hands the phone back to Junkrat. “I guess I can do this.”

“It’s either this or you can head back out there and have a line of people askin’ for a massage.”

“I’m sure once this is posted to the website that there’ll be a line of people at the damn door, but whatever.”

“Well for someone who’s probably guaranteed to get laid tonight, you’ve certainly got your cranky pants on.”

“Can we just do this?” Jesse admonishes, resting his hands on his hips and huffing.

Junkrat exaggeratedly rolls his eyes. “Fine.” He holds up his phone, aiming the camera at Jesse. “Ready when you are, Cowboy.”

Jesse takes a deep breath, pulls on the bottom hem of his rashguard. He looks at the holographic display which shows the first talking point, a picture of the red and yellow flags, before looking into the camera and smiling. “Howdy! I’m lifeguard Jesse, and I’m here to tell you about personal safety here at Bondi.

“The first thing you’ll probably notice when you get here are the red and yellow flags set up on the beach. This indicates a safe swimming zone, away from dangerous currents and riptides. Everyone who intends to swim at this here beach should swim between these flags, as this area is monitored at all times. While we patrol the entire beach, we cannot guarantee your safety if you swim outside the flags.”

The display changes to a picture of a bluebottle jellyfish. “This beach also gets bluebottle jellyfish, and as much as the internet will tell you to pee on the sting,” he chuckles, “please don’t do that. If you get stung, don’t touch the area, don’t wipe it with a towel or rub sand into it. Just come on up to the lifeguard tower and we’ll clean the area of any remaining stingers with sea water, then immerse the area in hot water. After a few minutes, you’ll be right as rain and back to enjoyin’ your day at the beach.”

The final prompt is one that actually has words on it. Jesse tried to memorise the motto before the video but the thing’s practically a tongue twister. He only glances at the prompt when required, making sure to keep his eyes on the camera. “For those who enjoy relaxing on the sand, we’ve got a motto here in Australia: Slip, slop, slap, seek and slide. Slip on some sun protective clothing,” he gestures to his rashguard, “covering up as much as you can. Slop on some sunscreen,” he pulls the bottle of sunscreen from his pocket, holding it up, “30+ SPF or higher for the Australian sun. Slap on a hat with a wide brim,” he swipes a finger along the brim of his straw hat, “that covers your face and neck. Seek out some shade from a beach umbrella or tent. And slide on a pair of sunglasses,” Jesse taps at the sunglasses resting on his hat, “to protect your eyes.”

The final prompt is a simple thumbs-up, indicating that the talk is done. “And remember, always listen to the lifeguards. We’re here to make sure you have a great time, and listenin’ to our instructions will ensure everyone on the beach is safe.” With a wink, a smile and a tip of his hat, he finishes with, “I’m lifeguard Jesse, and I’ll see you on the beach!” He holds his smile until Junkrat nods, pulling the camera down and Jesse breathes a sigh of relief. “How’d I do?”

“Perfect, mate. Couldn’t have said it better myself.” Junkrat holds up the phone, waves it around. “Now, let’s give it a watch and upload it to the website!”

**Author's Note:**

> You can find me on [Twitter.](https://twitter.com/BeanChillie)


End file.
